


Arachne Fruit

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy eats a rare mythical creature zoan devil fruit. He’s an arachne, his unique abilities and form cause him a touch of trouble now and then.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Arachne Fruit

Luffy eats a rare mythical creature zoan devil fruit. He’s an arachne, his unique abilities and form cause him a touch of trouble now and then.

Chap 1 Itsy Bitsy Luffy

Monkey D. Luffy when he was just a young lad he met a band of pirates. He befriended them and their captain Shanks. In order to prove himself a man he stabbed his cheek with a dagger, the crew cheered at his bravery and even celebrated him.

“Three cheers for Luffy!”

“To Luffy!” the men cheered.

The raven haired boy smiled. “Thanks guys, it was nothing!” he had tears in his eyes.

Shanks smacked him. “You little liar.”

“So Shanks can I join your crew? I’m really brave you know!”

“Well I know you are certainly crazy, but you are just a kid.”

“I am not!” Shanks tricked him by giving him juice. The red head laughed at him. “You tricked me!”

“Hehe, sorry kid, but we don’t need a runt who can’t swim on board.”

“I can always learn, and I’m tons of strong I got a punch like a pistol.”

“Yeah yeah,” Shanks laughed and Luffy huffed. He was still hungry and he saw a fruit inside a box. Luffy ate it without much thought, even though it tasted nasty he swallowed all of it.

“Captain!” someone shouted, pointing at Luffy.

Shanks turned and gasped. Luffy’s body had changed, he had the look of an Arachne. Almost like a centaur but with a spider instead of a horse. His body was black, and it looked almost like armor. The shorts he wore morphed into a loin clothe. “Luffy!”

The boy blinked in surprise. He looked down and screamed in surprise. After the initial shock Luffy soon found himself scaling the walls. “This is so cool.”

Shanks face palmed. “Luffy you don’t understand, you ate a devil fruit, you will never be able to swim again.” the crew explained the deal about devil fruits.

Logia, Paramecia, and Zoan, Luffy’s devil fruit was a rare mystical beast type devil fruit. Much like the phoenix, lamia, and centaur type fruits. Luffy could return to human form, but being a centaur was just so cool.

They explained how logias were made of elements, their bodies becoming impossible to harm. Paramecia are more insane their powers are random and even the strangest ability can be deadly. Zoans have three forms.

Luffy’s three forms was the arachne form, his human form, and his third form was basically his human form but with four spider legs he could produce from his back. In his human form he still had powers, he could climb walls, and produce webs, and had a boost in strength and speed.

A confrontation with some bandits occurred shortly after. They showed up and started some trouble wanting booze but Shanks and his crew had finished it all. One of the pirates his Luffy, but he could hear everything. After insulting Shanks and dumping the last bottle of booze over him.

Shanks did nothing finding their actions pointless, and even the rest of the crew just laughed. “Pirates are just the scum of the sea, washed up on our land.” Luffy peeked up from behind the counter, the leader saw him but paid him no mind.

Luffy didn’t understand why they just laughed. “Listen Luffy, some fights are not worth fighting. You just gotta laugh it off ya know?”

“No I don’t I don’t get it at all.” Luffy dashed off in monster form. The village was informed later of Luffy’s devil fruit form but boy was it a surprise. It was still Luffy, so people accepted it just fine.

Shanks however was worried. Monster sub classes for zoan fruits didn’t have long life spans, or often living in fear of being hunted…or worse sold to celestial dragons.

This thought did not escape the bandits as they saw the boy in his monster form. “That kid, hey guys wanna stick it to those pirates and make a killing?”

“Hell yeah,” they grabbed Luffy and planned to sell him.

Makino found Shanks and told him what happened. Now they were pissed.

The bandits took turns beating on Luffy, but his body was tough. “Boss how much you think we can get for this kid?”

“Well humans are worth 500,000, and this brat is a devil fruit power holder and a monster at that. 500,000,000 at least.” the bandits drooling at the thought.

“You stupid bandits you guys suck!” Luffy struggled, which resulted in more beatings. “When Shanks hears about this, you guys will be sorry!”

“Heh, that lame ass pirate, I’m not scared of him.” Luffy launched forward and rammed the guy in the crotch. “Don’t insult Shanks!”

“You little shit!” he pulled out a knife. “Suppose we can accept a loss in price if you missing a leg or two.”

Shanks showed up, and the bandits were wiped out. They really underestimated their opponents and it cost many of them their lives. “You wanna laugh at me, insult me, even spill booze on me I will just laugh that stuff off, but hurt my friends and I will crush you!”

“Shanks…” the boy was in tears, but of joy.

“Tch, you damn pirates!” he through a smoke bomb and escaped with Luffy.

“Gah! Luffy’s been taken!” Shanks screamed.

“Captain calm down.”

Meanwhile…

The bandit laughed. “Stupid pirates, bet they never expected a bandit to escape to sea.”

Luffy growled. He broke free of his ropes. “You….” he stopped as he spotted the sea king. It went after them in seconds destroying the ship and swallowing the bandit whole.

Oh yes the sea had it’s own dangers. Luffy was thrown into the air and the sea king came up for another attack. “I won’t be eaten by the likes of you.”

He fired webs and sling shotted himself. He tied the beast’s mouth shut and clung to the webs. The sea king tried to shake him off with Luffy wailing as he was tossed around.

“Oi!” the beast stopped as Shanks swam out. “Let him go, and get lost!” he used his king’s haki and the sea king sank into the water and fled. Being in water Luffy reverted back to his human form.

Luffy was held and the two made it back to shore. “Luffy it’s not gonna be easy, but I want you to find a crew of your own and become a great pirate.” he gave the boy his hat.

“I’ll find a crew and it’ll be greater than yours, I’ll be king of the pirates one day.”

“King of the pirates ey?” Shanks laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Sounds good, you can return this hat to me once you’ve become a great pirate.” he knew it wouldn’t be easy, there would be those that feared him at first glance. ‘Still captain, I can’t help but see a little bit of you in him.’ Shanks thought, he chuckled. Him and his crew sailed away leaving Luffy to dream. He clutched his precious straw hat and smiled.

-x-

His grandfather was a hero to the marines, Monkey D. Garp. He battled Gol D. Roger the former King of the Pirates. On the day he was executed he left world with a message, a message of his legendary treasure the One Piece. He also left behind his child , taking his mother’s name he was known as Portgas D. Ace.

Garp took Ace in and hoped to raise him to be a fine marine. He planned to do the same with Luffy, but the boy wanted adventure and freedom, so a pirate was what he wished to be.

He dragged the boy kicking and screaming. “Luffy you go and get yourself a devil fruit like that, how are you ever gonna be a marine?”

“I told you a million times I didn’t want to be a marine!” he snapped.

“Don’t you talk back to your grandpa.” he gave Luffy a love tap.

“Oww!” he dragged Luffy to a bunch of bandits who owed him a favor.

He claimed they would teach him to be a marine. The leader of the bandits Dadan out right stated it was weird for a marine to ask bandits to do this. Luffy of course hated bandits, and he quickly tied up a few with his webs.

Now Luffy and Ace’s meeting did not start off well. Ace firing a spit wad at Luffy. The monster in turn fired a shot of webbing and hit Ace in the face, it open and covered his mouth.

Garp said they were brothers, and Luffy kept following Ace around after that. The older boy doing everything in his power to try and ditch him. Luffy’s monster form helped him travel through the most dangerous areas of the forests, but Ace still managed to give him the slip.

For a little while anyway, Ace thought he had ditched the boy and met up with his partner in crime Sabo. The two had stolen from pirates and others for a long time building up their secret treasure stash. The two nearly had a heart attack when Luffy suddenly came down hanging by his webbing. “Treasure?”

The two gasped and quickly knocked Luffy down and tied him up. “Hey let me go hey!”

“I thought you ditched him?” Sabo asked.

“I did, well I thought I did, he’s persistent!” Luffy laughed at that. “It’s not a compliment you idiot.”

Ace claimed they had to kill him, which led to an argument on who had to do it. Sabo didn’t want to and Ace didn’t want to either. Luffy started freaking out. Which drew the attention of some pirates that Ace had robbed.

The boys went and hid but Luffy got captured. ‘Shit, he’s gonna squeal.’ He was a horrible liar, but he refused to rat on Ace.

Sabo and Ace worked fast, figuring Luffy would tell after a few minutes, they moved their treasure to a secret spot. Sabo would learn much later that Luffy didn’t say a word, he had been tortured for hours and never said a word.

The pirates were still searching for them. The blonde boy’s eyes widened and he ran back to Ace. “Ahh all done, even Luffy doesn’t know about this place.” The boy’s smiling face crossed his mind and a feeling gripped at his heart.

Sabo showed up. “What took you so long, so did they raid our old hide out?”

“No…they still looking for us…Luffy…he never talked…all this time…they have been torturing him…and he never said a thing!” Sabo was crying and Ace’s eyes widened.

With Luffy…

The boy was beaten to within an inch of his life. All of his legs were broken, his body was bloody and his face was swollen. He was so injured he couldn’t even cry out for help.

Even the other pirates found this sick to watch. Their semi leader was pissed, he knew Luffy wasn’t gonna talk so he was useless. He raised his blade ready to kill him. Ace and Sabo burst in. “Don’t touch him!”

“Ace…Sabo…” the boy cried, this time happily. He was rescued and the boys escaped. Sabo was bandaging him up but was surprised his wounds were already healing.

“Amazing, your body is repairing itself.” Sabo says, and Luffy cries.

“Yeah, but it hurts a lot.” he whimpered.

“Shut up and be a man, men don’t cry.” Luffy tried to stop, but the pain was really bad.

“Shut up you try getting your legs broken and get beat with spiked gloves you’d cry to.” he accused and Ace huffed.

“Now now, the point is we are all safe.” Ace got up and poked Luffy in the forehead.

“You idiot why didn’t you just talk?”

“If I talked you wouldn’t like me.” Ace blushed.

“Dummy for a reason like that.” he crossed his arms.

“It’s a good reason, I don’t want you to hate me.” he says again. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“So you are saying you want me around?” his blush would go away. Suddenly he found himself tied up and pulled into Luffy’s embrace.

“I love Ace, of course I do.” he smiled and Ace felt his heart skip a beat.

“Well you still pretty weak, but with some training you might be a pretty good pirate.”

It took a few days but Luffy was fully recovered and walking. The three boys got Luffy up to speed on things, how to fight, how to hunt, the arachne was a natural. He took human form as it was easier to get around and through doors.

He’d transform for quick escapes. Luffy also learned to create this special thread, he used it to create clothes for them to wear. It was as soft as silk but it was stronger than most armor. He created hammocks for them to sleep in, and lot’s more.

Things were great and their treasure supplies grew bigger and greater. The trio grew stronger and even formed a powerful bond. Even Garp accepted Sabo, and trained all three boys. Despite them wanting to be pirates.

It wasn’t to last, Sabo’s past came back to haunt him and he abandoned his brothers in a way to protect them. Though even that was a lie, not his lie of course. His parents paid off some pirates to set fire to Gray Terminal, none of the rich people behind the wall cared that people were dying.

Sabo ran around trying to find his brothers. He couldn’t find them…all he could do was pray they were alive.

They did live thanks to Luffy. He webbed Ace up, encasing him in his most powerful protective webs. The older boy was strapped to Luffy’s back and the arachne fled from the flames.

Luffy was using his body to shield Ace. He wasn’t gonna let them die, he was a powerful monster despite being so young. “Luffy…” Ace felt bad he was the big brother, he should have been protecting Luffy but they had few options.

They survived, but Sabo had enough. He sent them a letter and tried to set sail on his own. Freedom, he craved it. He didn’t want to leave his brothers, but he believed he would see them out at sea.

Putting on the clothes Luffy made for him, taking what little treasure he had, he got a boat and began going out to sea. “I’m going to be a pirate!” he cheered.

Sadly Sabo had bad luck as he set sail right as a celestial dragon ship was coming in. His parents were asked to cleanse the gray terminal on behalf of the celestial dragons. Of course the pirates were betrayed and left to burn alive.

The dragon saw him. “What is that pest?”

“Not sure sir, he is not raising any flag.”

“No matter, any fool who crosses our path deserves death.”

“Yes sir.” the cannons were aimed and boom!

Sabo’s ship was set ablaze, he tried to put it out. The cannons aimed again and boom. His ship was taken out as was Sabo, or so it appeared.

Thanks to the special clothes made from Luffy’s thread Sabo was able to survive the blast. The clothing was ripped apart, but took the brunt of the damage. He didn’t get away completely unscathed either as his memories were damaged.

He was found by Luffy’s father Monkey D. Dragon. Sabo begged him to take him with, he didn’t want to return home. His memories of Ace and Luffy were gone, not completely but they were fractured and painful.

The news of Sabo’s demise spread across the island. Luffy didn’t want to believe it, he searched the island every day, hoping to find their brother.

Ace knew he wouldn’t find him, as much as he wished he would. Still he had a broken hearted little brother. From morning till night, he searched and he returned to their base empty handed. “Ace…sniff…sniff…” he cried.

“It’s okay Luffy.” he hugged the boy. “We are gonna get stronger, the both of us, for Sabo.”

“For Sabo!”

They weren’t ready to be pirates so they made a deal, they would train till their 17th birthday and set sail. Both boys trained so hard, honing their skills. Luffy became quite versatile with his abilities the boy was creative with a capital C.

The years passed and of course Ace being older than Luffy would set out first. On the day he set sail however, the raven found himself a bit tied up.

“Ahh Luffy, come on this is ridiculous.” the raven haired teen was buck naked. His arms bound above his head, exposing his smooth pits. The freckle faced teen was turned on, his nipples were perky, and his chiseled body was on full display.

His legs were forced apart, and tied by webs and he was left suspended in the air.

Luffy marveled at his big brother’s body, he was no slouch in the muscle department either. Ace was broad shouldered, had nice pecs and rock hard abs, strong arms and legs, big feet, and a nice big ass to boot. His penis was a fat 9 inch long uncut man meat, with a set of big balls and in his position his cute man hole was exposed.

His own physique matched his brother’s to a point. He was slim, but he was deceptively strong. In his human forms, his cock was a big 12 incher, with a nice girth, but in his monster form his body could support a much larger size. Ace practically drooled at his little brother’s 16 incher.

Ace had been on the receiving end of that monster dick, and had become quite addicted to it. Not to mention bondage, Luffy rather enjoyed tying Ace up, and his big brother developed a kink for it to.

Just being tied up has his penis throbbing, his hole twitching, and he was drooling a bit. He flexed but couldn’t escape Luffy’s hold. “No,” he growled. Luffy spent the next hour playing with Ace’s ass.

His fingers toyed with his inner walls, giving them a much needed scratch. Ace groaned, bucking his hips. One finger, became two and eventually three. Oh those digits were magic, twisting and curling and turning up his insides.

Ace felt like he was gonna cum, Luffy was quick to bind the base of his shaft. “Ohh fuck!” Ace bucked and his eyes rolled up. Another one of Luffy’s games, it was practically torture Luffy would keep him locked up. Unable to cum, building up his seed till his balls were itching.

To make matters worse, Luffy started sucking on his big balls, each lick and suck, made the male shudder. “Luffy!”

He had to admit, his brother was a master of edging, and knowing just how much to withhold release. The arachne milked him of some of the biggest orgasms.

Luffy had given him his first hand job, first blow job, first nipple orgasm, and first anal orgasm. They were both perverts, and had each other to explore their latent desires. Things only got hotter as Ace enjoyed being dominated by his little brother.

The arachne rose up and revealed his massive 16 inch dick. It was human in shape, but no less huge. He removed his fingers and Ace whined at the loss. “Luffy!” the boy gave his hole a kiss, a promise of what was to come.

His cock was lined up, and was already lubed. He began to push in and Ace’s toes curled in pleasure. “Ohhhh!” his body spasmed and he shook in his restraints.

“Ace!” Luffy purred, his hands came up to toy with his big bro’s nipples. His eyes rolled up as Luffy rolled his nipples between his fingers, giving him a pinch here and a flick there.

“Ahh ah ah ah ah no ahh ah ah fair!” the huge rod pushed inside him. The friction was so familiar, so great, he was gonna miss this. “Luffy I have to go.”

“No, Ace is mine.” he began fucking the male’s tight ass, his hefty balls slapping Ace’s ass.

“Yes, I’m yours, but we agreed.” it was hard to say no to Luffy, especially with his big dick up his ass, even harder when he was fucking him so well. The sound of skin striking skin filled the room of their secret base. With Ace bound and suspended all he could do was hang their and take Luffy’s powerful fucking.

“I don’t want Ace to go.” he rested his head on Ace’s chest.

Ace’s eyes rolled up, and he drooled. ‘Damn it, I don’t want to go either.’ he groaned and his hole clenched around his thrusting cock.

Luffy took a slight turn, and made sure to pound Ace’s sweet spot, making a pass with each thrust. “Join my crew Ace, I’ll fuck you lots, I promise.” he gave a hard pinch and rammed his sweet spot.

Ace howled, his penis throbbing angrily. He needed to cum!

“Lu I have to go, I have to seek my own freedom to after all. Please let me cum!”

“I’ll let you cum, if you join my crew.” Luffy let one hand fall to pump his bound penis.

“Ahh Luffy!” his hole spasmed around his thrusting shaft. “Listen Luffy, ahh ah ah ah ah I promise when we are both pirates we can ah ah ah ah ah have a competition and ah ah ah ah ah ah the loser has to join the other’s crew.” he says between moans.

“No hard feelings?” he slows his thrusts.

“No hard feelings.” he nods, Luffy pulls him in for a kiss and frees his cock.

The thrusting resumes and Ace cums hard. His pent up seed shooting all over their hard bodies. ‘Fuck I’m going to miss this.’ he shivers as each spurt of cum erupts coating their muscled bodies.

Luffy groans and gives a few more thrusts before reaching his own climax. His long dick expands and releases a huge burst of semen, no spurts just a powerful torrent of jizz. It flooded Ace’s body and the male shivers.

“I’ll let you go, but I’m gonna send you off with a bunch of jizz.” Luffy pulls out for only a moment, with a quick shift of his threads Ace found himself hog tied.

“Ohh!” Ace loved this one. Luffy held his hips and began fucking him again, Ace’s hard cock slapping against his rock hard abs. “Yes Luffy yes!”

6 Hours Later…

Ace was dressed, and had his half of their treasure on his boat, his belly was swollen with Luffy’s seed. “I’ll see you soon Lu, three years will go by fast.”

“Okay, I love you Ace.”

“Love you to.” the two share one final kiss, before Ace sets sail. Luffy cracked his knuckles, he planned to work extra hard so he can be a great pirate and a worthy captain for Ace.

To be continued


	2. Itsy Bitsy Marine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Itsy Bitsy Marine

Luffy loved being in his monster form. He was like a centaur but a spider instead of a horse. Though his form did scare people, he was fast, strong, and after years of training ready to be a pirate. His human form was still nice, and was needed at times, and his hybrid form was purely for battle.

He set off from his home town. Everyone except Dadan and the mountain bandits was there to see him off with a smile. “To Luffy!” It wasn’t like they didn’t want to be there, but they were bandits, it came with the territory.

“All of you, when I see you next I'll be king of the pirates.” his clothing, food, and his half of the treasure webbed up and stored neatly in his ship. His ship left the docks and it wasn't long before big mean and nasty sowed up. “Hehe, I've been waiting for you.” He made a fist, and the beast tried to swallow him up. “This is for Shanks!”

With one punch, he smashed the beast's teeth in. He jumped off the sea king and landed back on his boat. “Let's go!”

-x-

Luffy's journey did not go well, as a whirl pool opened up, threatening to swallow him and his ship. Luffy spotted a nearby cruise ship and snuck on board. He is quite fast, he was able to escape the whirlpool and sneak on board before anyone noticed.

He reverted back to human form, and decided to raid the food pantry. “Man, I’m hungry.” he doesn’t find meat, but he does find a nice bounty of apples.

Little did Luffy know the ship he stowed away on was about to be attacked. “Pirates! It’s the Alvida Pirates!” a pink ship came sailing towards them. Alvida was a large woman, who thought her beauty rivaled the entire ocean, it really didn’t. From the inside out Alvida was an ugly woman, she beat her men and put the fear of the iron club, she carried with her. If you didn’t call her pretty, you got hit with the club. Mention a word even close to monster, get hit with a club. Disobey an order get hit with the club. Be to slow in an order get a kick in the ass but that wasn’t much better.

It almost became a programmed response. “Coby...Who’s the most beautiful woman on the sea?”

“Why of course it’s you Lady Alvida.” he says, terror lacing his voice. The pink haired boy was shaking in fear. He stood out among Alvida’s men being the smallest and certainly not the strongest.

“You know it, now boys bring me the treasures of that ship.” Her words were echoed by a resounding roar of, “Yes!” They charged, hooking their ships together and boarding it. They took down the pitiful guard they had, and rounded up all the passengers. “Hand over your valuables unless you wanna die for em!”

From the look in their eyes, they’d have no problem killing the people and taking the treasure of their dead bodies. Life over treasure, as the guest surrendered, handing over their valuables, even their clothes.

“Search the ship, make sure we get everything!” Alvida shouts, and noticed Coby was still on the ship. “What are you doing here Coby?”

“I uh...I’m not very good...with stuff like this...” he says trembling. He didn’t want to rob people, but to say his dream out loud, he was too scared.

“Are you talking back to me?” she snaps, and stomps towards him. Coby cries out in shock, knees buckling. “No, no, no, I wasn’t...I’m going...”

“Not fast enough you little runt!” she kicked him hard and sent him flying onto the cruise ship. “Get your ass in gear!” she jumps after him club raised high.

“Gaaaahhhh!” he ran off and avoided the club. “I’m on it!” he goes down below, looking to pilfer food. ‘Least I’ll be out of everyone’s way down here.”

Crunch crunch crunch

He froze. ‘Is someone in here?’ he slowly turned his head. It was dark, but he could see a...someone...something?

Crunch crunch crunch

Something large was eating, juices running down his chin. The fear mixed with the dark to make Coby see something terrifying. “Ahhhhhh!” he screamed. The figure shifted in the dark, head turning, eyes glinting in the dark.

Coby’s scream drew Alvida’s men. “What you screaming for?”

“Nice the store room.” Three of her men came in, mouths watering at the supplies. Coby was freaking out. “There is something in here!” he says. The men just laughed. “You jumping at shadows again, what a joke!” the trio had a good laugh.

“Oh man I’m hungry!” he picked up an apple.

“Wait, if Lady Alvida catches us taking a snack break we’ll be in big trouble.” Coby says, in truth while she would beat them silly, he was more scared of whatever was in here.

“Shut it runt, she’s not gonna find out right?” he pointed his sword at his throat. “Right!” Coby says, throwing his hands up in defeat. The guy with the apple was about to take a bite when a string of web came down and snatched the apple out of his hand.

The guy bit into his hand. “Yow!”

“What are you doing idiot?!”

“My apple it’s gone!” he says, shaking his hand in pain.

Crunch Crunch

The males slowly turned their heads up to see an archne on the ceiling. “A...A monster!” they screamed, Coby was too scared to scream. Luffy suddenly dropped down and accidentally slammed down on one of the men. “Hey that was rude, you shouldn’t scream like that.” he says and fixes his hat. “Hey buddy you okay?”

He was knocked out cold. “You bastard!” they drew their swords and pointed them at him. “You have any idea what you’ve done?”

“It was just an accident,” he got off the guy and looked to Coby. “These friends of yours huh?”

“We are pirates you stupid fool!” they snapped, and charged at Luffy. With one flick of the wrist Luffy broke the swords, and sent the shattered pieces into the ceiling.

“Oh yeah, I’m a pirate to, you wanna fight?” he asked with a smirk.

“Crap he really is a monster, he’s an arachne his skin’s like armor.”

“You freaky monster, our captain will squash you like a bug.” they took their friend and ran off. Luffy sighed and scratched the back of his head. “What’s their problem?” he was used to this sort of thing.

Freak, monster, demon, he’d heard it all before. He learned to just laugh it off, so he laughed. “Oh well, hehehe.”

“You have to get out of here.” Coby says. “I don’t know who you are, but their boss is terrifying.”

“I’m not worried.” he says and goes back to eating some apples.

“You should be, this ship is being attacked by Lady Alvida and her band of pirates.” he says. “She wields a terrifying club with spikes, and she’s not scared to use it.”

“Your the one who sounds scared to me.” After seeing Luffy in the light he wasn’t that scary. He was big, his lower half spider-like but his upper half was human, outside of the spider armor claws he had, and the pointy ears. Luffy’s teeth could sharpen his teeth, to break down all food. “Are you scared of me?”

“I admit you surprised me, but I don’t think you are a bad guy.” he says blushing. Luffy chuckles.

“So are you with these pirates?” he asks and tosses him an apple. “No, well...you see...”

It was 2 years ago, Coby had gone to go fishing, and just happened to get in the wrong boat. Alvida and her men found him and took him. Since then he’d been forced to work as the cabin boy, he didn’t have the courage or the strength to leave. “Just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me to.” He grips his chest. Luffy stares at him. “But I hate being a pirate, I want to be a marine!”

“A marine huh?” Luffy finished the apples and stretched. “Well if that’s your dream it’s not gonna happen.” Coby gasps. “If you stay the way you are that is.” Coby’s eyes widened.

“Right now your both an idiot and a coward.” Luffy’s words hit Coby hard, and the boy shed tears. “But once you take that first step, I’m sure you’ll become a marine.” he smiles. Coby blushes, feeling approval for the first time in so long.

“What’s your dream Luffy?” he asked.

“Me? I’m gonna be King of the Pirates!” Coby gasped in shock. “King of the pirates that’s crazy, it means you are going after the legendary treasure, the One Piece!?”

“That’s right.” Coby began to wig out. “No way that’s crazy way too dangerous, it’s impossible, you’ll die.”

“I’ve already decided, and if I die, then I die.” he took off his straw hat and smiled. “I decided to live my life without any regrets, and chase the ultimate freedom.” Coby was stunned silent.

‘This guy is really amazing.’ he clutched his shirt. Luffy gets up. “Well I better get a move on.” Luffy transforms back to human form to walk out the door.

“Whoa you can transform?” he runs after him. “Of course, I ate the mythical zoan fruit, an I’m an Archne Human.”

“A mythical zoan...” while devil fruits were rare, many heard rumors of the three basic types; logia, paramecia, and zoan. It sounded like Luffy had an even rarer power of the zoan dub species. “Wait if you can look human all the time why don’t you? You won’t stand out as much.”

Once Luffy was through the door, he transformed back into his arachne form. “Because this form suits me I like it. It feels more like me.” he puts his hands behind his head. “It’s not as if I hate my human form or anything, and my third form is cool to. I just prefer to be like this.”

-x-

Alvida’s men ran back to their master. “Lady Alvida, come quick...it’s a monster!” She twitched with anger.

“Just who are you calling a monster!?” She threw her club and the men ducked, allowing their injured friend to get hit and go flying.

“Not you my lady,” one of them weakly said. They gave a report, and claimed there was a monster on the ship. “Someone with devil fruit powers huh?” she smirked. “Find ‘em!”

Coby climbed onto Luffy’s back and the two went back onto Alvida’s ship. Luffy’s plan was to steal one of Alvida’s boats and make an escape. “Luffy are you sure about this?”

“I am, are you?” he asks. “Only you can take the first step.”

“Hey!” the two turn to see Alvida’s men, swords ready. “You wouldn’t be trying to escape are you Coby?” The boy began to sweat. “Let’s get em boys.”

They charged at Luffy. “You think you can handle me?” he smirked and began to spin his webs. “You really shouldn’t underestimate me!” He flicked his archne thread, it was as sharp as razor wire. Luffy was accurate, he destroyed their weapons and clothes, and with another flick of the wrist he tied them together in his webbing.

“Lady Alvida, we found ‘em!” some of the men shouted. “This guy is really strong!”

“Calm down boys, don’t get scared of a lousy bug.” she could be heard. “Well, well, well, Coby you wouldn’t think of betraying me would you?” She approached, towering over her men. “Huh, even if you are a monster, if your not Pirate Hunter Zoro, I’m not scared of you.” She saw what became of her men. ‘This kid’s good.’

“Zoro?” Luffy blinks.

“We are both pirates that would normally make us enemies, but I’ll make you a deal, swear your devotion to me and I’ll make you first mate of my crew.” she smirked. “I could use someone with devil fruit powers on my side. What do you say?”

He looked at Coby. “Hey Coby, who’s this fat lady?” Jaws dropped. Alvida held back her temper.

“Coby! Tell this fool who I am?” she glared at the boy. “Well Coby? Who’s the prettiest in all the seas?”

Coby balled his hands into fist. He thought about what Luffy said, his words echoed in his mind and filled him with courage. “You are...you are...YOU ARE THE UGLIEST COW IN THE WHOLE SEA!” he shouts.

Jaws hit the floor, and Luffy laughed. “DIE!” she screamed and swung her club at Coby. The boy didn’t run. ‘No regrets, I said what I always wanted to say.’

“Well said Coby,” Luffy takes the hit for him. It doesn’t phase him. Luffy smirks, and Alvida glares. “You really are a monster!”

“Indeed I am!” he knocks Alvida’s club back and lines up a punch. With one punch he hit her hard, sending her flying. Luffy stood tall, glaring at Alvida’s men. “Coby’s taking a ship, and joining the marines.”

Speaking of the marines, the cruise ship managed to contact the marines. Said marines showed up and began attacking Alvida’s ship. “Luffy we have to go.”

“Why, don’t you wanna join the marines?” he asked setting up the ship. “Of course I do, but if they find me they’ll arrest me like any other pirate.”

“Alright, let’s go!” he grabs Coby and jumps off Alvida’s ship. They ride the spare boat down and it hits the water. The two set sail and escaped the marine raid.

-x-

“Uhh Luffy...” The pinkette had been stripped naked, and Luffy had him strung up and hog tied. His hole was twitching, cock hard and dripping. “What...what is this?” he shuddered as Luffy eyed him.

A hand caressed him and he shuddered in delight, his back arched. “You want to join the marines yes?” he licked his lips. “I’m gonna toughen you up.” Coby’s cock twitches. “I believe there is a marine base nearby.”

He kissed Coby’s ass, and gave the cheek a lick. “Ahh, but we can’t go there. Rumor is they have a vicious pirate hunter named Zoro there.”

“Zoro huh?” Luffy caressed his penis. “Coby, tell me all about this Zoro.” he pulled the boy’s cock back and sucked it into his mouth.

“Ohhh!” Coby was in deep, deep trouble! His toes curled and he came into Luffy’s mouth. Luffy gives his ass a nip, injecting Coby with a strong aphrodisiac venom. The boy moaned hotly. It would be days before they reached the marine base, and until then he was at Luffy’s mercy.

To be continued

Chap 3 Itsy Bitsy Zoro coming soon!


End file.
